


The One in Which Everyone Knows

by NattiKay



Series: Dr. Thibault [5]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged Up, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Future Fic, Gen, Identity Reveal, The Dork Doctor returns, outside pov, well sort of haha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 12:03:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20173951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NattiKay/pseuds/NattiKay
Summary: Dr. Thibault is thrilled when his favorite patients, Adrien and Marinette Agreste, visit the his ultrasound office once more to check up on their newest baby, their older two children in tow. But a slip of tongue may change his relationship with this family forever...





	The One in Which Everyone Knows

**Author's Note:**

> I genuinely wasn't planning to ever make another Dr. Thibault chapter for fear of things becoming too repetitive...but then this idea somehow wormed its way into my head haha. Glad y'all have been liking this doofus fanboy of a doctor for some reason. XD Enjoy!

It had been about, oh, three years now? since Dr. Franc Thibault had last seen his favorite patients, Adrien and Marinette Agreste.

Or, as he had now known for nearly half a decade, Ladybug and Chat Noir.

Naturally he caught the very occasional glimpse of them in the hospital as they brought their two young children in for periodic check-ups, but a brief glance in the hallway hardly counted. And a conversation? Certainly not!

Dr. Thibault would’ve been thrilled to talk to them, of course, but he never felt it quite appropriate to bother them when they were there to see other doctors. After all, exceptional though they may have been to him, to them he was not but regular old ultrasound technician with no standout qualities. No, it’d be best to leave them be, he figured, and admire his heroes from a distance. 

And he’d been prepared for things to stay that way. He didn’t know how many children they wanted; it had never been any of his business to ask. They had both a son and a daughter now, and he knew many couples quite content to stop there, so maybe the Agrestes would too. On the other hand, for all he knew maybe they’d go on to have 10 more.

…well, alright, that was pretty unlikely, Dr. Thibault reasoned. Not impossible, technically, but pretty far-fetched.

But he had braced himself for the very real possibility for them to be content sticking with little Hugo and Emma, and was willing to accept only catching those occasional glimpses.

So how very thrilled he was to find that Adrien and Marinette had scheduled an appointment with him the very next week!

It had been an eager wait, but the day had finally arrived, and he greeted the family with a grin.

“Welcome back!” He said happily, ushering them back towards his office. “And I see you’ve brought the little ones today!” 

“We hope you don’t mind,” Marinette apologized politely as Hugo and Emma shuffled along behind her, little hands linked with their parents’. “The babysitter cancelled last-minute for some sort of emergency and we weren’t able to find anyone else so last-minute—”

“Oh, not at all, not at all!” assured Dr. Thibault. “This is their new sibling, after all!”

The doctor bent down to the children’s level and raised a palm in an invitation to high-five. Both children took it without much hesitation. “How are you two doing today?”

“Pretty good,” said Hugo simply.

“Mmhmm,” Emma agreed.

“That’s good, that’s good!” Dr. Thibault enthused amiably. “You both look so big and grown-up! Did you know that I used to help your mommy and daddy check up on you when you were still in your mommy’s tummy?”

Emma’s green eyes widened as she let out a sound of fascination; meanwhile, Hugo scrunched up his nose, turning to look at his mother thoughtfully.

“I don’t think I could fit in there,” he said skeptically after a moment’s consideration. The adults chuckled.

“Certainly not anymore,” Dr. Thibault agreed. “But you could back then, just like the little fella we’re going to be checking on today.” Straightening up, he turned back to the parents. “Do you know how far along you are?”

“Not exactly,” said Marinette. “We think somewhere around 8 to 12 weeks or so…”

“Very well. Well, you know the drill.” He nodded to Marinette and she walked over to the examination table as Dr. Thibault put his equipment together. Adrien pulled a chair up from against the wall to sit next to his wife, happily pulling Hugo into his lap when the boy began climbing up. Emma, meanwhile, became distracted by the designs on the wallpaper and toddled over to go investigate.

_They sure are cute_, Dr. Thibault thought as he prepped everything he needed. This was the closest look he’d been able to get at the kids since “happening” to wander by and say hi when Hugo was born (he’d been tempted to do the same for Emma but was ultimately afraid that “happening” to be in the area for two kids in a row might be a little too unusual, and he was determined to keep his knowledge quiet.) Both children had bright green eyes like their father, though unlike her brother Emma had the soft blonde hair to go with it, pulled carefully up into two little golden pigtails. In fact, Emma really looked a great deal like Adrien, save the spattering of freckles across her rosy cheeks—it was clear which side of the family she had taken after.

Hugo, meanwhile, had the thick dark hair of his mother, as well as a clever look that Dr. Thibault instantly recognized as pure Ladybug. Dr. Thibault found himself wondering what this new child would look like, and whether or not he or she would be the first to inherit Marinette’s clear blue eyes.

Soon the procedure was underway. Marinette and Adrien stared at the monitor screen with soft smiles, awaiting the doctor’s observations. Hugo stared transfixed, though it was pretty clear that he didn’t fully understand what he was looking at. Emma, meanwhile, wandered around the room, seemingly quite content to keep herself entertained.

“Everything seems in order,” reported Dr. Thibault. “Based on the size and apparently development, I’d say you’re probably about 10 weeks along. Vitals seem strong…would you like to hear the heartbeat?”

“Of course!” said Marinette. Dr. Thibault flipped a switch and a soft, rapid throbbing filled the air.

“Do you hear that, buddy?” Adrien cooed to the boy in his lap. “That’s your new brother or sister’s heartbeat!”

“Cool…” breathed Hugo.

“It is pretty cool, isn’t it?” agreed Dr. Thibault.“It may not be as thrilling as swinging around the city battling magical supervillains, but there’s still just something special abou…”

He trailed off as what he just said sunk in.

All three adults

_froze._

Meanwhile, Emma seemed completely unfazed by this turn of events, as if such talking points were commonplace, and Hugo turned, confused to his mother. Before any of the adults could attempt to smooth anything over, the boy piped up:

“Wait, Mama…I thought you said other people weren’t supposed to know about your superpowers. You said we had to keep it a secret and never to talk about it with anyone not from our family, cuz it’s not safe.”

With that, the moment of silence was only extended. Marinette laughed nervously.

“K…kids, right?” she stammered, a little too quickly. “You never know what their little minds will come up with! Ha, ha! Ha…”

Another long pause…

Dr. Thibault took a deep breath. He closed his eyes.

“Actually…” he admitted slowly, carefully, through nervously clenched teeth and furrowed brows, “I’ve…known about you identities for a while now.”

Both Marinette’s and Adrien’s eyes went wide.

“W…what?” stuttered Marinette.

“When? How?!” gasped Adrien.

“Since your 20-week appointment with Hugo.” Dr. Thibault remembered the day quite clearly. It was kind of hard not to. “I overheard you talking and…uh…well, I…I figured it out. I’m sorry,” He hung his head in embarrassment. “I didn’t do it on purpose, and I swear I haven’t told a single soul, not even my wife. I was a big superhero fan as a kid; I know the importance of secret identities. So I kept it to myself. I’m so sorry.”

Another long pause followed as Adrien and Marinette processed this story. Finally, Adrien sighed.

“Well,” he said, “Guess the cat’s out of the bag.”

Marinette shot him the biggest I-am-so-done-right-now look Dr. Thibault had ever seen.

* * *

They wrapped up the appointment mostly in silence. The baby, like his or her big siblings had, seemed perfectly healthy. Dr. Thibault didn’t move as Adrien and Marinette stood and prepared to leave, grabbing Emma and Hugo’s little hands, checking for their keys, the like. He figured that, after _that_ fiasco, it might be better to avoid the awkward eye contact.

As they approached the office’s threshold, however, Marinette paused. Slowly, she turned.

“…Dr. Thibault,” she said, a bit hesitantly. The doctor looked up.

“Would…it be unprofessional for us to…invite you out to lunch with us sometime? Just to chat? It’s been so long since we’ve had many others to talk about, you know, _that_ side of our lives with, besides each other.”

Dr. Thibault’s embarrassed frown slowly tipped upward, his shoulders relaxing as he realized his heroes weren’t angry with him. With a slight relived tremor to his voice, he said:

“Would it be unprofessional of me to accept?”

The Agrestes smiled, and Dr. Thibault smiled back.

After exchanging some quick contact information, the family left the room.

“Bye, Mr. Doctor!” called Emma, waving a small hand jovially as they walked away.

“Bye,” Dr. Thibault said back, retuning the little wave.

Then they were out of sight.

Now alone in the room, Dr. Thibault leaned back in his chair, releasing a long, slow breath. What had just happened?

His suspicions, which of course he had already been quite confident in, had now been proved beyond a shadow of a doubt. And the Agrestes were now aware that he knew their secret (and apparently their children knew too—he had wondered whether or not they’d keep it from them).

But they weren’t angry. Shocked, yes, obviously, but they didn’t hate him or blame him or immediately cut ties.

In fact, they wanted to…see him again? _Outside_ the office?

_Lunch with superheroes!_

They wouldn’t be transformed of course—probably? Even so, Dr. Thibault couldn’t believe his luck.

Dr. Thibault sat there for several more minutes, almost in a stupor of shock, lost in his own thoughts, until finally a nurse came in.

“Just reminding you, Franc, that your next appointment’s in about 10 minutes.”

“Y…yes, Julie, thank you. I’ll be right out,” he promised.

The rest of his patients that day would swear that they’d never before seen a doctor in such an infectiously good mood.

**Author's Note:**

> yayyy they are friends now


End file.
